Envy
by EmeraldOwl823
Summary: After the Konoha is destroyed from Naruto's battle with Pein, Naruto and Hinata help rebuild the village. But when Hinata falls for another guy, how will Naruto react? Right now K , i'll bring it up to T when necessary.
1. Prologue

**AN: Ok, if this is OOC or non-cannon, I'm sorry, I'm not caught up yet. I actually just watched the fight between Pein and Naruto last week, and thought it would be a pretty good setting. But don't worry, this isn't what the story is all about, it's just 'setting the stage'. The real story comes next!**

I was 'recovering' as they called it. But I knew they just didn't want me to do anything, to see the village. Or what was left of the village. Apparently Pein had made a big mess, but I knew the truth. Pein and _I_ made a big mess. It was just a few days after the attack, but it had felt like weeks, being cooped up inside. But today, I was allowed outside for the first time.

When I walked outside, I couldn't believe it. There was no village. It was all rubble and the beginning of construction. _How could this happen? The village is just _gone_. _I started crying at that realization, and then I saw Sakura. Needing information, I ran up to her.

"Sakura, what happened here? Did I do this?" She immediately tries to comfort me.

"No, Pein did this. Not you. Trust me." Just hearing her say that makes me want to believe her. But I know I went into 'fox-mode'. I even went up to eight tail. If it hadn't been for the fourth hokage, my dad, I corrected myself, I would have fully transformed into the nine-tailed fox. Before I knew it, the light was fading, and the nurse was telling me I had to go back inside to rest.

* * *

When I woke up again, it was light again, so it must have been the next day. I wandered around the makeshift hospital for a bit, and then Sakura came up and told me I was free to go.

"Really? I can go outside without supervision?" She smiled warmly at me, as if I had said something funny.

"Yes, you're free to do whatever you want Naruto. Just be careful!" But by then, I was already out the door.

It was wonderful. Just to breathe the fresh air, to be able to run around, to be able to just be _me_. But then I saw what was going on around me. Everyone was working. Then I heard a shout from somewhere in the crowd.

"Hey look, its Naruto!"

Then everyone turned and looked at me, but unlike from when I was younger, they looked happy to see me. Then they all came and patted me on the back, gave me a high five, and some even picked me up onto their shoulders. _It because I defeated Pein_, I realized what all the attention was from. It felt great to be the hero of the story!


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, this is the start to the actual story. The REAL plot should come out in the next one! I'll post that one right after this one, so you can read it cuz this one's short. Please review especially if you see any mistakes, or I anything could be better! Thanks!**

When I woke up, I was in my own bed. No doctors, patients, or nurses. I went outside, and I spotted Sakura in the crowd.

"Sakura! What happened? I was up on someone's shoulder, and next I wake up in my bed!" She smiles kindly at me.

"You fell asleep. The doctors said everything was ok and you just needed rest, so we found you a room at let you sleep. How do you feel now?"

"Oh, I feel fine. How's the rebuilding going? What can I do to help?" She looked like she had known that I was about to say that.

"I knew you would say that. Naruto, you need to rest. Let everyone else work on it for now, and when you're better, you can help. Now, why don't you rest a little more." I felt my anger boiling up inside me, but then remembered not to let my anger take me over.

"But Sakura, I heal fast. I want to help now." She sighed.

"Fine. But if you pass out again, it's all on you." I smiled one of my usual ear to ear smiles.

"Thank you Sakura!" I yelled to her, as I ran off to help

* * *

When I asked the head carpenter, he said that I could help by bringing the supplies to the builders. I grumbled about how it was an easy job and I wanted to do something harder, but luckily he didn't hear me. He just handed me a list.

"Listen Naruto. This is a list of what the builders need, where to find it, and where to drop it off. Follow the directions, and don't go off on your own. Im sending another ninja with you, to make sure you don't decided to go and do it your own way." He then turned around to the door way and shouted, "Come in!"

"Hinata! What are you doing here? Are you ok?" When Hinata came through the doorway, I was confused. She looked up at me, and looked startled to see me.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other? Well, that works out even better!" Said the head builder. "Hinata will be collecting the items with you. Now, go ahead and run off."

"C'mon Hinata, let's get going!" And I ran off, outside the tent, to read the list.

* * *

10 logs-Tenji's Log Service-deliver to work site 43

Lead 5 helper from work site 14 to site 44

Carry 50 planks from site 8 to site 47

Carry 110 planks from site 17 to 33

Lead 10 helpers from the base to site 34

And below, there was a roughly drawn map, showing 56 different work sites, several businesses like Tenji's Log Service, and a base in the middle. The base was in the very middle, with the work sites spiraling out from it. Most of the businesses were close to the base, including Tenji's Log Service.

"Well, let's start at the beginning. Hinata, we're headed to Tenji's Log Service!"

"Yes, Naruto!" And we took off.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, now the real pot starts! Hehehehehehehehehehe…This is just the beginning though, so stay tuned! I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow, and don't worry, it'll be longer! Bye for now!**

When we reached the Log Service, which didn't take very long, Hinata scanned the area with her Byakugan.

"All clear. There are no signs of traps or anything set to harm someone."

"You're awesome Hinata!" She blushed at that comment, which made me wonder why.

"Let's go get some logs!" I said as I ran off towards the little hut.

When I walked inside, I immediately smelled the smell of trees. I don't know how I recognized it, I could just immediately tell what it was. I spotted someone in the corner.

"Who are you! Come out! We're friends, not foes!" The figure came out of the shadows, and I saw who it was. It was a boy, about my age, with dusty brown hair that covered his left eye. It wasn't very long, just long enough to cover his ears. He had blue-green eyes, and a few freckles dotted his nose. He was wearing a black shirt with a dark blue jacket over it. He wore dark pants. He didn't have a leaf headband, so I figured he wasn't a ninja.

"Who are you?" I asked this time, more of a question then the first time, which was more of a demand.

"I'm Kaisho. Who are you?" He said, still smiling.

"I'm Naruto. I was told to pick up 10 logs for work site 43…" Then Hinata came in.

"Naru-" Her gaze fell upon Kaisho, and she just stayed staring at him, her mouth open, in the middle of my name.

"Hinata? Are you ok?' I rush over to her, and shook her, hoping to help save her from her daze. In the process, I managed to fall to the floor, bring her down with me, but neither of us were hurt.

"Oh! Sorry Naruto, I'm ok. Now, let's get those boards." She smiled and stood up. She walked over to Kaisho, and spoke.

"Now, we're here to pick up some logs. Where can we find them?" She says, smiling like a maniac.

Follow me" he says, and walks out the door.

Once we are out, we make a sharp left, and come upon a pile of logs.

"Here, take as many as you need. If you need any more, I visit the base every day for orders. Good luck." And he leaves to go back into the hut.

"Well, let's get started!" I say, as I form the sign for Shadow Clone Jutsu.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok, this is a little OOC, but who cares. If you do, I'm warning you now. But like Naruto, I followed my Ninja Way and stayed true to my word, and this chapter is longer! This'll be my last update for a few days, I'll probably update again on Wednesday. Bye for now!**

I formed 18 other shadow clones, two for each log while Hinata and I carry the last log.

The whole way to work site 43, Hinata said nothing. It wasn't until we had dropped off the logs that she finally spoke again.

"Naruto, who was that boy there?" The question struck me as odd, but I figured it was a reasonable question.

"He said his name was Kaisho. Why?" She fumbled with her fingers, which seemed to be a habit. At least, she always did that around me.

"Oh, no reason..." she just left her sentence like that, unfinished. I figured she had her reasons, so I didn't bother her about it.

"Ok, now we have to lead some people from site 14 to site 44." I checked the map, and saw that site 14 was all the way across the village.

"Looks like we have to head that direction." I pointed east, towards the base, which we would pass to get to site 14.

"Ready?" I asked, not really waiting for an answer. "Let's go!" I turned and gave her a smile, and started off towards work site 14.

During the short trip, Hinata and I talked a bit, but it was only small talk. We spoke about our recent missions, and talked about how our families were dealing with the destruction. Well her family, because, well, you know.

The whole time, I wanted to tell her about my recent discovery about my father. But I figured I should keep it a secret, because as he said, if people found out I was _his_ son, things would get complicated. Even more complicated as it already is. So I continued to ask her about her family, and not bring up that topic.

* * *

The work site 14 was a site that was rebuilding housing. They were doing well and had extra people, so they were moving some of them around. When we got there, we could see the support beams of a building. The ground was all dirt, with stacks of planks and cut logs around, which people were moving into place.

When we reached the work site, there were several people waiting around. When I counted, there were six of them. One of them, who seemed to be in charge because they wore a ninja headband while the others didn't, came up to us.

"Hello! I'm Takuma, you must be here to lead them to site 44. Is that right?" He said.

"Yes. I'm Naruto, and this is Hinata." I said, trying my best to remember my manners.

"Welcome!" He turned to look at the people behind him. When I saw them, I was surprised to see that most of them weren't much older than I was. There was one man who looked older, but the rest weren't much than me or Hinata.

"Boys, come here. Your escort has arrived!" They lined up shoulder to shoulder, so we could see all of them.

"This is Kazuya, Shusuke, Nao, Taiki, and Natsuhiko"

Kazuya looked several years older than me and had longer hair which was dark brown and just hang loosely.

Shusuke looked about a year older than me and had light brown hair that was cut shorter at about chin length.

Nao was the older man, and has short dark hair.

Taiki looked to be the youngest in the group, about my age or even younger. He had light hair that was short, but long enough to hide his ears and be messy. He had a bright smile though, despite how dirty and worn out they all looked.

Natsuhiko had dark brown, almost black, hair that covered his left eye and was cut right before his chin. He looked to be the solemn one of the bunch. He reminded me of Sasuke, but I pushed that thought to the edge of my mind, hoping it would stay there and not come back.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Naruto and this is Hinata. We'll be going to site 44 today. Is everyone ready to leave?" There were several nods, so I took that as a yes.

"Alright! We're off!" I said, as we started our trek to work site 44.

We started walking, but within five minutes, Taiki was already asking questions.

"Are you the guy who defeated Pein? You're awesome! How did you do it?" He was bursting with energy, not wasting even a second.

"Yes, I defeated Pein." I cringed when I said it, not realizing exactly why. "Now, let's keep going." I said, as I lightly pulled him along with me as I walked.

When we reached site 44, there wasn't much to do. There was another guy there, waiting for us. We dropped them off and left, barely saying five words. When we left, it was starting to get dark.

"Hinata, let's call it a day. The sun's going down, and it'd be hard to navigate our way around in the dark."

"Sure. When do you want to meet up tomorrow?" I thought for a minute, deciding when and where we'd meet up.

"How about the base, right after breakfast? Sound good?"

"Yes. Goodnight Naruto." And with that, we both went our separate ways. She to her tent, me to mine.

* * *

I woke up late, and realized I hadn't set my alarm the night before.

"Crap!" I say to myself. I hurriedly get dressed, throwing on my usual black and orange outfit. I race to eat a quick breakfast of ramen, then head out the door.

By the time I get to the base, I'm twenty minutes late. I search the area for Hinata, and finally I spot her. She's sitting near the edge, on a bench, made from planks of wood stacked on top of each other. Then I realize that there is someone else there.

Kaisho.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok, yes. There is a part that is OOC. And it's really OOC. And I admit that. But I DON'T CARE. I wanted it in my story, so wrote it this way. It's my story. If you don't like it, sorry, and feel free to PM about your arguments. But please, only ****constructive**** criticism in the reviews and you can PM about all of your personal issues with my story. And this only is to a few of you. The rest of you, I'm sorry you had to read this long AN**

I stood wondering what she was doing. _Did we need more logs? I thought we had delivered all 10 of them._ I decided to see what they were talking about.

"Hi Hinata!" I said as I approached her.

"Oh! Na-naruto!" She started playing with her fingers again.

"Hi Kaisho. Hinata, are you ready to go?"

"Yes Naruto."

"Ok, next we have to carry 50 planks from work site 8 to 47." I scanned the map to find site 8.

"Oh, look, site 8 is close to here! Let's go!" I started walking off north, the direction of site 8. I heard Hinata softly say goodbye to Kaisho, and run to quickly catch up with me.

"Hinata, what were you talking to him about? Did we forget a log?" I asked when she caught up to me.

"N-no, I saw him a-and I thought I should say hi."

"Oh, ok. Now, we should be coming upon site 8 soon…" I said, as we almost ran into a pile of planks.

"Well, looks like we're here!" I ran up to the guy who looked to be in charge.

"We're here for 50 planks for work site 47. Where could we find them?" He grunted.

"A kid like you carrying 50 planks? Good luck." He pointed to the stack that we almost ran into. "Over there." And he walked away, towards the direction of a tent.

I formed the hand signs for Shadow Clone Jutsu again, but this time I only made one for each plank.

Each of the 48 clones picked up a board, then Hinata and I took one, and we headed out.

Site 47 was fairly close, we just had to keep walking north. One the way there, no one spoke. When we reached site 47, we dropped the planks off quickly and quietly.

"Well, the next job is to carry more planks, 110, from site 17 to 33. Site 17 farther away from here. Do you want to stop for a quick break at the base on the way? I could use something to eat for sure."

"S-sure Naruto." Then the rest of the way we didn't talk much, except for the occasional attempt of small talk from me.

When we reached the base, we both separated. I went to get some food, while she went to get more supplies. We agreed to meet back in an hour.

I wandered around for a bit before I went to go eat. While I was wandering, I remembered something from the battle. 

_It was in the middle of the battle between me and Pein, and he was about to kill me_

"_I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore!" She shouted to Pein. He muttered something that I couldn't quite understand._

"_Why'd you come out here?!" It was too dangerous for her to be here. "Get away quickly! You're no match…"_

"_I know" She said. "I'm just being...selfish."_

"_What are you talking about?! Don't put yourself in danger like this!"_

"_I'm here because I want to be. This time…I'm going to save you, Naruto."_

I don't why I'm remembering it now, but that was one of the things that I forgot, because sometime after that I went into fox-mode. I didn't remember anything after she said

"But why would she do that?" I said, thinking out loud. It wasn't until I looked around and saw everybody staring at me that I realized I had just said that out loud. I walked away quickly, trying to get away from their stares.

I ate, not really paying any attention to anything while my mind wandered. Before I knew it, the hour was up and I would have to leave to meet up with Hinata again.

When I reached the spot we arrived, Hinata wasn't there yet. It was unlike her to be late, so I looked around for a bit, not going to far from the meeting spot. I finally spotted her at the edge of the base, with Kaisho again. Then, another flashback came. But only a single sentence.

"_Because…I love you Naruto!"_

As that sentence came back to me, so did everything else. Hinata jumped in, to try and save me. Her speech. Pein had almost killed her. I thought she died. I went into fox-mode. _Hinata_ was the hero.

And then, as I turned back to see Hinata, seeing Kaisho sitting there with her, I felt something. Something that felt like anger, but different somehow.

_Envy_, I realized

This feeling overwhelmed me, making me want to go aver and punch Kaisho. It reminded me of when I go into fox-mode, but only with one or two tails. But this urge to punch Kaisho was only temporary, because as fast as it came, it was gone, replaced by hurt.

I walked over to Hinata, as calmly as I could, and spoke.

"Hinata?" She jumped, startled by me.

"O-oh, Naruto, I didn't see you there!"

"Sorry. Can we call it a day? I don't feel too good." That was the truth, I didn't feel too good. But I knew it wasn't a sickness.

"S-sure. Meet up again tomorrow?" She said, eyeing Kaisho.

"Yeah. Ok, well bye." I said, as I ran off in the other direction.

When I reached my tent and was safely inside, I sat down and started to cry. I don't know why, but the tears just appeared. Hey, I'm allowed to cry! But this time, I had absolutely no reason to. Well, almost no reason to. But crying because Hinata was hanging out with Kaisho was not a good reason to cry. But there was another reason. All this time, Hinata was there for me. I mean, she saved my life! And I, I've treated her as if she was nothing.

My whole life, I've been chasing after Sakura, who's never given me even a chance. She was always chasing after Sasuke. And that hurt. That must be how Hinata feels. Yet she still admired me, she looked up to me. She was always there, I just never looked. And now, I would set things right.

**AN: Ok, plan on it being OOC for the rest of the story. For those of you that hate OOCness, just don't bother to continue reading. And please remember constructive criticism only in the reviews. And comments and questions, of course. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, sorry it took me so long to update, I know I said Wednesday. And thank you to all the people who keep reading this story, and give me criticism and tips! It's what keeps me writing. And for the record, I **_**love **_**criticism, but not the kind where people are just telling me my characters are OOC, and nothing else. Special thanks to HTM for the review! And like I said in the last chapter, plan on this one being OOC too. Sorry to those of you who don't like it, but it's how I wrote it! Now, on with**

I ran around, looking for Hinata. She wasn't where she was when I left. I searched everywhere. Finally, I reached the last possible place, a tea house. It was small, but cozy inside. There she was. Hinata was sitting at a small table, the only one in the tea house. Kaisho wasn't with her. I walked up to her.

"Hi Hinata."

"O-oh hi Naruto. Do you feel better?" The whole time she talked, she looked down.

"Yes. Listen, I remember what happened in the battle with Pein." When I said that, she looked up, when pale, then blushed and looked down.

"O-oh. Y-you remember what I said." She said, still looking down. I reached out to her chin, and lifted her head up so she was actually looking me in the eye. For a second we made eye contact, but then she looked away.

"I-I'm sorry." A single tear silently slipped down her cheek as she turned away.

"Hinata, don't leave." She turned around and looked at me.

"Ever since we were little, I've admired you. You've been my hero. I wanted to be just like you. But then I would give up before I even tried. But you never gave up. I loved you for that." She said that with such confidence, it was almost as if a different person had said it. I walked up to her, and stood in the way of the door so she couldn't leave.

"Naruto…" But she couldn't finish her sentence. I stopped her. Without even thinking, as if another person had been controlling me, I kissed her. It just felt…right. She was obviously surprised, but she kissed me back. I broke away, and she ran.

I went back to my tent, where no one could bother me. When I got there, I sat on my bed and just started thinking. _What just happened? Did I just _kiss_ Hinata? What was I thinking! Crap, I have to go find Hinata. _But I stayed inside my tent. It went on like that for a half hour, until Sakura came in.

"Naruto?" She startled me so bad, I jumped.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" She said, smirking. "I just wanted to see where you were."

"Oh. Well, I've been here."

"Ok. Do you need anything? The doctors want me to make sure you're alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I couldn't tell anyone about Hinata

"Ok." Sakura turned to walk out the door.

"Wait." But I _had _to tell someone. I'm very bad at keeping secrets.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Um…"

"What's up?"

"I kissed Hinata." I said really fast, as fast as I possibly could.

"What!?" She immediately started acting…girly.

"Ok, tell me all about it! What was it like? Was it magical? Was it-"

"Stop!" I instantly felt bad about shouting at Sakura.

"Sorry for yelling, but no. Well, I don't know." She waited patiently for me to continue.

"Well, it just felt…right. And as if it wasn't even me controlling myself. I kissed her without even thinking about it or-" I looked up, and Sakura was smiling at me like a maniac.

"What?" I asked, defensively

"Little Naruto has a crush!" She started taunting me about it, acting like a little kid. Which was unusual, because I was usually the one acting like that.

"Shhhh! Not everyone in the whole village needs to know!" I whisper-yelled at her

"Fine. But seriously, this is big!"

"I know. But please, don't tell anyone."

"Okay, okay. I won't tell anyone." She turned to walk out the door, and then turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"But keep me posted!" She said, as she walked out of the tent.

I stayed in my own tent for the rest of the night, contemplating what to do tomorrow. I would have to confront Hinata at some point, so why not tomorrow? I decided that I would just go up and talk to her. I played out our conversation in my head as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I showered and got dressed in a plain shirt and pants, rather than my normal black and orange tracksuit. I also left my forehead protector at home, and brushed my hair nicely. When I went outside, I tried to just walk around mindlessly, but I always ended up looking around for Hinata. I wandered from place to place, trying to get my mind off of her. But when I walked into a little shop, I saw her. I started to back out of the shop, but then she saw me. Her eyes widened, and then she looked down. I figured I couldn't just leave now, so I slipped into the seat across from her.

"Hey." _Gosh, that sounded stupid_

"H-hi" She said, still looking down.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Actually, I'm not sorry. Everything that happened…I don't regret it. I just hope that we are still friends."

"Y-yeah. I don't regret anything either. And of course we're still friends, Naruto." She said, smiling as she finished her sentence. As she said that sentence, her confidence came, and she stopped stuttering. I smiled back, and we walked out of the shop together.

When we walked out of the shop, Kaisho was standing there. He had been waiting outside the whole time.

"Hinata! There you are, I've been looking for you. Do you want to-" He then saw me, and stopped midsentence.

"Kaisho, I'm sorry, but whatever we had is over. Maybe we can just be friends?"

"Oh, sure. Of course. Well, bye Hinata." He walked off in the direction I had wandered here.

"So, should we continue with the list of jobs from the head builder? We still haven't completed those." I said, hoping that we could finish the jobs together.

"Sure. Which one were we on?"

"Um, carrying 110 planks from site 17 to 33. We just have to head this way for a bit to reach site 17."

"Ok. Let's head out." She smiled, and I smiled back to her. Then we both took off running in the direction of site 17.

**AN: Ok, I hate to say it, but this is the end of this story! Don't worry though, I plan on making a sequel about Naruto and Hinata, but it'll be more of just short stories rather than one that actually has something like a plot. I'll probably start the sequel fairly soon, so stay on the lookout! :D**


	7. Author's Note

**Ok, this is just an author's note. I just wanted to know what your opinion was. As I said in my last chapter, I plan on writing more off this story. I just thought to myself:**_** well, I could keep the story going under the same title!**_** But I want to know what you guys think. I'm going to have it based off a poll on my profile, so if you want to help me decide, vote on it and whichever has the most votes in the end, I'll do. I'll keep it open for a few days, but I'll close it within the next week so I can get started writing. Thanks!**


End file.
